


Ничего личного, просто секс

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex with Android
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Джейну дарят андроида с лицом его умершей жены. Он рад бы избавиться от такого подарка, но не может.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ничего личного, просто секс

Дом Джейна не был заперт — там толком нечего было брать. После гибели семьи Джейн избавился практически от всего имущества. Лисбон прошла по темной прихожей, где пахло пылью и нежилым помещением.

Спасибо хоть не разложившимся телом.

— Патрик? — позвала Лисбон. — Ты где?

Она спросила скорее для того, чтобы не застать его врасплох или испугать спросонья.

В приоткрытой двери на втором этаже, прямо напротив лестницы, виднелся свет. Лисбон начала осторожно подниматься, готовая ко всему.

— Патрик? — Она толкнула дверь, вошла в комнату. — Что же ты натворил?

_Месяц назад_

***

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Джейн, оглядываясь.

Джеймс Смит, в обычной жизни — успешный менеджер по продажам фирмы «Удовольствие для вас» (изготовление андроидов по индивидуальным заказам), лежал в луже собственной крови. Убийца вспорол ему живот, вскрыл грудную клетку. То же он проделал с молодой девушкой на кровати. И оставил на стене нарисованный кровью смайл.

Джейн осмотрел комнату и подтвердил, что это дело рук именно Красного Джона. 

— Кто она? — спросил он, уставившись на девушку. — Кажется, я ее знаю.

Лисбон не услышала Джейна, отдавая распоряжения по телефону.

— Кто эта девушка? — повторил он. Лисбон проследила за его взглядом и ответила:

— Не обращай внимания, это андроид. 

— Андроид? — удивился Джейн. — Так сразу и не скажешь.

— Вот, — Лисбон указала на крошечную розовую букву «А» на левом виске девушки. — Она — андроид для развлечений. Мне доложили, что в одной из комнат еще три штуки. 

— Никогда не имел дела с такими андроидами.

— Ты не покупал няньку для… — начала Лисбон и умолкла. — Извини.

— Нет. — Джейн помрачнел. — Но у нас была уборщица… Жена купила. Мы настояли, чтобы андроид был минимально похож на человека. 

— Ясно. — Лисбон помахала рукой в сторону окна. — Если тебе больше нечего сказать, то можешь идти. Криминалистам нужно закончить свою работу.

— Мэм, — в спальню заглянул полицейский, — вас зовут. Там кое-что нашли.

На чердаке было полным-полно фотографий жертв серийных убийц. На досках Смит развесил газетные вырезки, распечатки статей с сайтов, свои заметки. На картах — разноцветные флажки на местах убийств.

— Да он сам по себе был маньяком, — сказала Лисбон. — Помешанным на маньяках.

— Да, — глухо отозвался Джейн, глядя на фотографии своей семьи. — Он заказывал услуги частного детектива, чтобы тот снимал скорбящих родственников. Даже это, — он ткнул пальцем в фото, сделанное в морге. — Извращенец, мягко сказано.

— Возможно, он не один такой. — Лисбон снова взялась за телефон. — Ван Пелт, поищи в интернете форумы поклонников маньяков. Джеймс Смит явно был из их числа.

— Я хочу взять, — Джейн сделал жест, словно срывал фото со стены. — Это принадлежит мне.

— Извини, но материалы следствия нельзя забирать, — твердо возразила Лисбон. Джейн зло на нее взглянул, но промолчал.

— Мэм, здесь Саманта Смит, дочь убитого, — сказал полицейский. — Вы с ней поговорите?

***

Через день Джейну позвонила женщина:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Джейн. Я — Саманта Смит, КБР расследует убийство моего отца. У меня для вас подарок. Приезжайте как можно быстрее.

Джейн не стал говорить Лисбон, по какому именно поводу ему нужно отлучиться с работы. Придумал что-то на ходу и вскоре гнал машину к дому Смита.

Саманта провела Джейна в комнату, соседнюю со спальней. Там на трех узких кроватях лежали девушки в полупрозрачных пеньюарах. Саманта подняла одну из них, и Джейн остолбенел.

У андроида было лицо его покойной жены, Анджелы.

— Ничего не говорите, — потребовала Саманта. — Я давно поссорилась с отцом, мне не по душе было его увлечение смертями. Он свихнулся на этой почве, собирал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Платил бешеные деньги за снимки на похоронах. Короче, он был конченым человеком. И мне совсем не жаль, что его в итоге убили. И я знаю, что говорю и считаю правильно. — Она подтолкнула андроида к Джейну. — Это для вас. Мне сегодня утром позвонили и приказали подарить Патрику Джейну вот эту модель. — Саманта вручила ему большой пластиковый чемодан. — Это сменные детали для куклы. Отец никого не трахал, я проверила состояние андроидов.

— Но как он смог сделать… — Джейн с содроганием посмотрел на лицо андроида.

— Не знаю. По закону нельзя создавать детей или андроидов с детским обликом, вот и все. Куклы для массового производства делаются с усредненным обликом, а вот в частном порядке вы можете заказать хоть с лицом Президента. Главное, чтобы этот андроид нигде не отсвечивал. Все, — Саманта снова толкнула «Анджелу», — забирайте свой подарок и уходите.

— Но что мне с ним делать?

— Мистер Джейн, — Саманта постучала носком туфли по полу, — мой папаша сдох от рук маньяка. Мне позвонил неизвестный и приказал подарить вам именно эту куклу. И я почему-то не захотела ему возражать. Так что в свете этого всего мне плевать, что вы будете делать с куклой. В чемодане есть флешка с инструкцией.

Джейн не смог заставить себя взять андроида за руку, сделал пару шагов, ожидая, что она пойдет за ним.

— Не так, — с досадой сказала Саманта. — Сейчас. — Она вскрыла затылок андроида, — смотрите. Для пользователя две кнопки. Выключение и включение, режим узнавания. Стойте перед ней.

Глубоко внутри глаз андроида что-то вспыхнуло и погасло. «Анджела» с почти настоящим интересом посмотрела на Джейна.

— Теперь вы — ее хозяин. Примитивное управление, — хмыкнула Саманта. — Андроиды для развлечения тупы как пробки. Умеют трахаться, одеваться, ходить, сидеть, лежать, изображают сон. Словарный запас пополняется, но изначально заложены пошлые фразы. Так что, если вы не захотите слушать «поимей меня во все дыры», то прикажите ей замолчать. Все, мистер Джейн, до свиданья.

Он шел к выходу, за ним едва слышно следовала андроид. У двери Джейн замешкался — «Анджела» была фактически обнаженной. Он снял с вешалки дождевик и закутал в него андроида.

Чемодан положил в багажник, «Анджелу» усадил на заднее сиденье.

— Кошмар какой, — сказал Джейн на середине пути к своему дому. — Как же ты меня нервируешь. Вот черт!

Андроид приняла непринужденную позу — положила руку на спинку сиденья, закинула ногу на ногу, вторая рука — на колене, взгляд устремлен вперед.

— Прекрати, — пробормотал Джейн, стискивая руль. — Сядь по-другому.

Ничего не изменилось. Пришлось Джейну терпеть.

Он припарковался перед домом, достал чемодан. Андроид смотрела на него в окно, словно чего-то ждала. Джейн рванул ручку двери, выпуская андроида.

В доме он едва не швырнул чемодан на пол в прихожей, но сдержался.

— Что мы будем делать, дорогой? — мягко спросила андроид, изящным жестом поправляя волосы. Джейна передернуло.

— Мы ничего не будем делать, — ответил он. — Иди сюда. Сядь. И жди.

Андроид послушно уселась на кровать, затянутую чехлом, в гостевой комнате. Джейн поставил на столик чемодан. Потом протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке андроида.

Кожа была мягкой и почти человеческой. Джейн провел пальцами по губам — андроид сразу приоткрыла рот — по подбородку, спустился на шею. И остановился, наткнувшись на тонкую ткань пеньюара.

Джейн молча вышел из комнаты.

Он не собирался пользоваться подарком Красного Джона.

***

На работе Лисбон спросила:

— Ты приболел? Какой-то не такой.

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Джейн, все еще ощущая под пальцами гладкую и теплую кожу. — Думаю о Смите. Каково ему было жить среди чужих смертей?

— Да спокойно он жил, — отозвался Ригсби, — даже кукол заказал с лицами убитых женщин. Отморозок.

— Хм-м, — сказал Джейн.

— Зайди ко мне, — попросила Лисбон. Когда он закрыл за собой дверь кабинета, она продолжила: — У Смита было четыре андроида. И у одного из них — лицо твоей жены. Я не знаю, почему не сказала раньше. Хорошо, что ты их не видел.

— И что мне с этим делать? — Джейн вполне убедительно притворился шокированным. — Выкупить у дочери Смита?

— Нет, это тупиковый путь, — ответила Лисбон. — Ты сойдешь с ума, и я не шучу.

— Да у меня нет столько денег, — вздохнул Джейн. — Так что попытаюсь забыть о твоих словах.

— Ты лжешь.

— Да. — Он покачал головой. — Лгу. Лучше бы ты не говорила мне об этом.

— Извини.

***

Вернувшись домой, Джейн сразу зашел к андроиду.

— Добрый вечер, дорогой, — нежно прощебетала «Анджела», поднимаясь ему навстречу.

— Ты не знаешь, как меня зовут, — догадался Джейн. — Патрик. Называй меня Патрик.

— Мой дорогой Патрик, — «Анджела» потянулась, демонстрируя свое слишком идеальное тело. — Хочешь, я сделаю тебе потрясающий минет? Ты устал на работе, я помогу тебе расслабиться. Или можешь трахнуть меня в попку, я обожаю анальный секс.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Джейн. — Ничего не говори.

«Анджела» закивала, ее роскошные волосы слегка растрепались, она поправила их легким движением. И опустилась на колени, явно намереваясь расстегнуть ширинку на брюках Джейна. Он проворно отскочил.

— Не надо, встань.

Она подчинилась.

— Сядь на кровать.

«Анджела» снова выполнила приказ. Но позу приняла развратную: широко расставила ноги, демонстрируя отсутствие нижнего белья, сбросила с себя пеньюар, приподняла руками тяжелые груди.

Джейн почувствовал, что еще немного, и он точно согласится на все предложения андроида. Он выскочил из комнаты, захлопнул дверь.

Эту ночь Джейн провел в ближайшем мотеле, борясь с собственным телом и моральными принципами.

***

— Бессонница замучила? — сочувственно спросила Ван Пелт при виде бледного Джейна. Он кивнул, плюхаясь на диван. — Снотворное принимал?

— Да, — солгал Джейн, медленно принимая горизонтальное положение. В офисе, среди сотрудников, он, наконец, смог уснуть. К счастью, в этот день не произошло никаких убийств, и Джейн преспокойно проспал до вечера. Его разбудила Лисбон.

Он отправился в мотель, но на половине дороги развернулся и поехал домой.

«Анджела» лежала на кровати и при виде Джейна проворно вскочила. Он остановился, едва переступив порог комнаты.

— Мой сладкий Патрик, — простонала андроид, — могу ли я тебя развлечь? Смотри, какой у меня рот, мои губы будут прекрасно выглядеть на твоем члене.

Джейн попятился, наткнулся на дверь, захлопнул ее, пошел в сторону, будто собирался сбежать. Закрыл глаза, до боли стиснул зубы и резко откинул голову, ударившись о стену. Он чувствовал, как «Анджела» расстегнула ширинку, вытащила его член, мастерски взяла в рот. Джейн закрыл лицо ладонями, ощущая странное разделение собственной личности. Словно сам он находился где-то далеко, оставив тело для похоти.

— Как вкусно, — невыносимо довольным голосом протянула «Анджела», — это было восхитительно.

Джейн оттолкнул ее и вышел из комнаты.

И сразу вернулся. Он оттащил андроида на кровать, сжал грудь — до оторопи похожую на настоящую — ноги «Анджелы» обхватили поясницу Джейна, прижимая его к себе. «Анджела» была глубокой, тесной и горячей.

Джейн лежал на ней, не в силах встать после оглушительного оргазма, водил пальцами по груди, животу.

Что-то было не так.

У андроида не билось сердце, не было дыхания.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Джейн, уткнувшись лицом в волосы «Анджелы», — это хорошо.

Он замечательно выспался и едва не опоздал на работу.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказала Лисбон, проходя мимо Джейна. — Получилось отдохнуть?

— Да, — Джейн не смог посмотреть ей в глаза. — Получилось.

***

Джейн ознакомился с инструкцией, сначала с отвращением, потом с интересом. Пересмотрел содержимое чемодана, аккуратно выложил все на стол.

— Гадость, — прошептал он при виде съемного влагалища. — Какая же мерзость.

Но через неделю Джейн преодолел точку невозврата.

«Анджела» всегда была готова к любому сексу, неважно, утром или ночью, не имело значения, принимал Джейн душ перед этим или нет. Он мог войти в комнату, вставить ей в рот, кончить и сразу уйти — «Анджела» была постоянно счастлива.

На работе все заметили, что Джейн сильно поменялся.

— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросила Лисбон. — Ты странно выглядишь. Стал нелюдимым. Где твои шуточки-прибауточки? Ты перестал провоцировать людей. Совсем на тебя не похоже.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джейн. — Как-то устал, что ли.

— Может, тебе на неделю остаться дома? Отдохнуть? — Лисбон внимательно следила за выражением его лица. — Выспишься как следует.

— Да. — Он по-прежнему не смотрел ей в глаза. — Пожалуй, ты права. Пока нет никаких срочных расследований, я отдохну.

Лисбон провела его взглядом, о чем-то задумавшись.

***

— Я тебя люблю, — ворковала «Анджела», обнимая Джейна. — Трахни меня, я так этого жду. Ты умеешь быть сильным, я это обожаю.

— Замолчи, — устало попросил Джейн. — Хватит. Закрой рот.

Она попыталась раздеть его, и Джейн неожиданно для себя психанул. Схватил «Анджелу» за волосы и отшвырнул от себя. Андроид упала на пол, тут же встала на колени и подползла к Джейну.

— Я провинилась, мой любимый, — нет, этот нежный голос было невозможно слушать! — Прошу, не сердись. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь и как ты хочешь.

Он ткнул ее лицом в свой пах.

— Из-за тебя я стал таким, как и все. — Джейн скрипнул зубами.

Он мельком глянул на «Анджелу», на ее разинутый рот, на высунутый язык, на призывно изгибающуюся спину. И его накрыло ненавистью. Джейн снова отбросил от себя андроида, толкнул ее ногой.

— Ненавижу! — выкрикнул он. — Как же я тебя ненавижу! Заткнись!

Повернул ее спиной к себе и долго трахал, почти ничего не чувствуя. Оргазм получился невнятным, даже неприятным. Джейн вжал пальцы в талию андроида, желая продавить насквозь.

Он выключил «Анджелу», вытащил использованную деталь. Отнес андроида на кровать и с головой накрыл одеялом.

— Хватит. — Джейн собрал ее вещи в чемодан. — Достаточно.

Он погасил свет в доме, запер дверь. Переночевал в машине, а утром, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, вошел в дом. Намеренно игнорируя комнату, где лежала андроид, принял душ, сменил одежду. Отправился в кафе, чтобы позавтракать.

У него оставалось четыре дня отпуска. Или он возвращается на работу, или домой.

Где была имитация Анджелы, искусно сделанная кукла без души, с памятью, набитой мерзкими словами и действиями. Как и сказала Саманта, андроид умела только трахаться, в этом у нее не было равных. И что бы Джейн ни делал, как бы ни избивал «Анджелу», ни оскорблял ее, она была запрограммирована на вечное блаженство.

Джейн поехал домой.

Он отвел андроида в бывшую спальню, где на полу лежал матрас, а на стене темнел смайл — старый привет от Красного Джона.

— Сядь, — приказал Джейн. «Анджела» тут же опустилась на матрас, преданно глядя на своего хозяина. И у Джейна опять отказало самообладание. Он набросился на «Анджелу», стремясь овладеть ею, оставить на ее прекрасном теле свои следы.

***

Лисбон неторопливо прохаживалась по супермаркету, раздумывая, что бы такого вкусного купить. Как заметила женщину, которая следовала за ней по пятам.

— Мисс Смит? — Лисбон сразу узнала дочь Джеймса Смита. — Вы что-то от меня хотите?

На Саманте были черные очки, на голове шелковый платок.

Сомнительная попытка замаскироваться.

— Простите за беспокойство, — негромко сказала она, — но я должна вам кое-что сообщить. Мой отец, как вы уже поняли, был одержим маньяками. Собирал все, что было с ними связано. И, пользуясь своим служебным положением, заказал на фабрике четырех андроидов с лицами убитых женщин. Среди этих кукол была одна с лицом жены вашего консультанта.

Лисбон ощутила, как в желудке образуется тяжелый ком.

— Мне позвонили через день после смерти отца и приказали подарить мистеру Джейну эту куклу. Я так и сделала. Но все это время только об этом и думала. Так жестоко, вручить человеку копию его любимой. Эти чертовы андроиды отвратительны, я их ненавижу. Простите меня, агент Лисбон. Кажется, вы дружны с мистером Джейном. Помогите ему избавиться от куклы. Или он свихнется, вот увидите. Всего хорошего.

Саманта быстро ушла, оставив Лисбон в полной растерянности. Мысли о деликатесах улетучились, она покинула супермаркет с пустыми руками. И после короткого раздумья, позвонила Джейну.

Его телефон был разряжен или выключен. Занервничав, Лисбон поехала в пригород.

***

— Что же ты наделал? — повторила она.

Полураздетый Джейн сидел на матрасе, а на полу валялись куски андроида и сломанные ножи. Судя по ранам на руках, Джейн приложил все усилия, чтобы уничтожить искусственное тело. Пол, стены и сам Джейн были забрызганы красной жидкостью, заменяющей андроидам кровь.

Больше всего досталось голове — Джейн срезал с нее лицо и разорвал его в клочья.

— Я не знаю, — негромко произнес он. — А что?

Лисбон ногой оттолкнула обломок лезвия, подошла к Джейну, заставила его подняться. Отвела в ванную, запихнула под душ.

От ледяной воды Джейн вскрикнул, глаза приняли более-менее осмысленное выражение. Он в недоумении уставился на свои руки, некоторые раны открылись, потекла кровь.

— Раздевайся, — велела Лисбон. — В доме есть одежда?

— Д-да, — ответил он. — Дальше по коридору гардеробная.

Лисбон взяла белье, рубашку, костюм, открыла дверь в ванную, швырнула вещи на пол.

Убирать останки андроида Лисбон не стала, вызвала службу клининга. Ей пришлось запереть Джейна в одной из комнат, пока служащие наводили порядок. На вопрос: «Что случилось?», она ответила:

— Несчастный случай.

***

— Я отвезу тебя в клинику, — заявила Лисбон после ухода уборщиков. Джейн сидел на подоконнике, озабоченно глядя на свои руки. — Надо наложить швы.

— Я не помню, что натворил, — сказал он. — А что случилось?

— Ты сошел с ума и разрезал андроида на куски.

— Да? — удивился Джейн.

— Прекрати, ты все прекрасно помнишь, — безжалостно ответила Лисбон. — Давай, идем, у тебя кровь течет.

Она заставила его зажать особо глубокую рану салфетками и почти насильно вывела из дома. Затолкала в машину.

— Долго я буду за тобой дерьмо разгребать? — раздраженно спросила Лисбон, заводя мотор.

— Извини.

— Этим ты не отделаешься. Пройдешь консультацию у психиатра. И не вздумай увиливать! — Лисбон бросила на него тяжелый взгляд. — Я лично за этим прослежу.

— У меня был нервный срыв, — уныло сообщил Джейн.

— Да плевать на твои нервы, — сказала Лисбон. — В голове не укладывается, что ты пошел на поводу у Красного Джона.

— Сам не понимаю, как получилось, — Джейн дрожал всем телом. — Прости.

— Надеюсь, тебя можно починить.

— Что? — обиделся Джейн. Лисбон коротко рассмеялась:

— Ну с тобой не все так плохо, как кажется.

— Я ее убил, что может быть хуже.

— Ты уничтожил андроида, — уточнила Лисбон, — а не свою жену. Ее убил Красный Джон.

— По моей вине.

— Да хватит ныть, — сказала она. — И запомни, это последний раз, когда я тебя вытаскиваю из серьезной проблемы. Понял?

***

По требованию Лисбон Джейн провел в больнице неделю. За это время ему привели в порядок руки, но в основном он был вынужден беседовать с психиатром. В офисе Лисбон опустила этот момент, солгав, что на Джейна напала собака, и ему необходим особый уход.

Коллеги навестили его по очереди, Джейн коротко рассказал им о бродячей шавке, которая пристала к нему вечером. Он был рад, что Лисбон сама придумала эту историю, и ему не пришлось особо напрягать фантазию.

В офисе так никто и не узнал об истории с андроидом.


End file.
